Last night (HaeHyuk)
by CherrySoo
Summary: hanya delusi saya saat Eunhyuk pergi untuk wajib militer Haehyuk repost dari page khusus Haehyuk !


LAST NIGHT

Warning : cerita pasaran,

Nb : rePost dari page khusus HaeHyuk ... ini adalah Delusi saya menjelang Pergi nya Eunhyuk kemarin :') cerita ini terinspirasi dari pict mereka di Mouse and rabbit dan beberapa fanfact dan fanpict. Mungkin ini akan terkesan di paksakan. Dan maafkan saya karna ga sempet ngedit juga :D jadi typo pasti bertebaran...  
Okey cukup dan .

.happy reading .

.  
From Leeteuk Hyung

"Yakkk kalian dimana!kami semua sudah berkumpul di cafe yesung!"

From Choi minho

"Donghae Hyung kami tahu kau sedang bersama Eunhyukiie Hyung. Suho,changmin dan chanyeol juga ikut!cepat datang!"

From Kangin "Cepat datang,kekasih ku tidak memperbolehkan semua orang memesan makanan nya sebelum Eunhyuk datang. Dan sial aku sangat lapar. Jangan abaikan pesan ku Lee Donghae."

From yesung Hyung "Aku tahu kalian sedang di hotel kan? Lee donghae kau pikir Eunhyuk milik mu seorang,besok dia pergi dan kau jahat sekali mengunci Eunhyuk di hotel. Kami pun ingin menikmati malam terakhir bersama nya. Cepat datang sebelum Heechul Hyung yang datang,kau bisa mati."

Donghae cekikikan membaca beberapa pesan yang masuk ke handphone nya secara bersamaan.  
Menyimpan handphone nya Donghae kembali membenarkan posisi duduk nya.

"Dari Hyungdeul kan?" Eunhyuk yang berada di samping Donghae bertanya.

"Ya,mereka mencari kita. Suho,changmin,chanyeol dan minho juga disana." Donghae kembali menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam dekapan nya.

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak cepat kesana? "

"Aku sudah memesan kamar di hotel ini. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mu kesana?"

Eunhyuk berdecak,sebenar nya ia ingin menghabiskan malam terkahir bersama Hyung-hyung nya. Namun ia tahu Donghae tidak akan mengijinkan nya,dan lagi pula bersama Donghae juga bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae memecahkan lamunan Eunhyuk

"Apa nya?"

"Untuk besok,kau sudah siap?"

"Sebenar nya aku belum siap Hae. Aku masih takut,aku ..."

"Apa lagi yang kau takuti sayang? "

"Semua,aku takut semua nya."

" Aku di sini,aku bersama mu apa itu belum cukup."

Eunhyuk melepas pelukan Donghae lalu menangkup wajah kekasih nya. Dan Donghae bersumpah walau rambut indah Eunhyuk sudah di pangkas habis tapi keindahan wajah itu masih sama .

"Aku hanya takut merindukan wajah ini."

Donghae tersenyum dan memegang tangan lentik yang berada di wajah nya "Wajah ini akan selalu ada untuk mu."  
Kemudian Menuntun tangan halus itu ke bibir nya dan mencium nya lama.

Satu tetes air mata turun begitu saja dari mata indah Eunhyuk.

"Di malam terakhir kita,Boleh aku meminta ciuman terakhir ku?" suara nya begitu lirih. Membuat Donghae yang mati-matian mencoba tegar runtuh juga,Mata nya mulai bekaca.

Secepat kilat Donghae menyatukan kedua belah bibir itu. Sesaat kedua nya hanya diam,tak ada satu di antara mereka yang memulai ciuman sebagaimana mesti nya.  
Mereka saling memandang jauh kedalam mata masing-masing. Pikiran mereka di penuhi dengan kata 'bagaimana. Bagaimana mereka besok,bagaimana mereka akan pisah,bagaimana dan bagaimana lain nya'

Cukup lama mereka hanya diam. Sampai Eunhyuk merasakan air mata nya kembali menetes,ia segera menutup mata takut2 Donghae melihat air mata nya.

Niat nya Donghae ingin melepas pangutan pasif itu dan segera menghapus air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi Eunhyuk namun gerakan bibir Eunhyuk menahan nya.

Gerakan lembut yang menyapu dan sedikit menghisap bibir nya membuat hati Donghae bergetar. Tidak ada lumatan panas yang biasa mereka lakukan jika sudah berdua kini hanya ada ciuman-ciuman lembut yang syarat akan kerinduan,ketakutan dan cinta.

Donghae belum membalas ciuman itu ia masih membiarkan Eunhyuk melepas segala nya,melepaskan ketakutan ketakutan yang sedang membebani nya.

Sampai Donghae merasa bibir Eunhyuk bergetar menahan tangis barulah Donghae membalas ciuman yang teramat lembut itu. Ia hanya berharap ciuman ini mampu membuat kekasih nya tenang. Walau sebenar nya disini dialah yang paling ketakutan.

Dengan bibir yang masih berpautan perlahan Donghae membaringkan Eunhyuk di kasur kingsize berseprai putih tulang itu .

Kamar hotel berbintang lima menjadi saksi bagaimana kedua ingsan itu saling merindukan walau pada kenyataan nya perpisahan sementara itu belum terjadi. Namun bisa di lihat rindu itu sudah menggebu dalam diri mereka.

Donghae yang pertama melepas ciuman mereka,di tatap nya lagi wajah seseorang yang selama ini selalu ada di hati nya dan di hari-hari nya.

"Tidak ada malam terakhir atau ciuman terakhir sayang. Selama nya hanya akan ada malam dan ciuman pertama untuk kita.."

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar penuturan romantis Donghae. Di bawah kukungan badan Donghae,Eunhyuk selalu merasa tenang dan bahagia. Seperti saat ini,dia bahagia walau ia tahu besok akan ada air mata.

"Kau harus berjanji,jika kau mendapat libur kau harus mengunjungi ku."

"Tentu jika kau yang mendapat libur kau juga harus mengunjungi ku."  
Eunhyuk mengangguk

"Selain kata I Love you apalagi yang bisa aku katakan Hae?"

"Kau hanya perlu diam sayang. Karena aku sudah tahu,mata mu menjelaskan segalanya."

Eunhyuk menarik tengkuk Donghae dan kembali melumat bibir yang biasa nya selalu mendominasi. Kali ini ia yang mendominasi ciuman nya.

Lama ciuman yang mulai mendalam itu berlangsung sampai Phonsel Donghae kembali berdering menandakan ada satu pesan masuk. Dengan terpaksa Donghae melepas ciuman nya kemudian ia mengambil phonsel nya dan membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Kangin.

~From Kangin Hyung~ Lee Donghae Sukira sudah berlangsung satu jam,waktu mu sebentar lagi sebelum Heechul Hyung datang cepat tuntaskan segala nya. Jangan sampai kau datang dengan sesuatu menggembung di selangkangan . selain Heechul, Kekasih ku bisa membunuh mu jika ia tahu anak nya di habisi oleh mu.

"Ck,dia pikir aku seMesum itu." decak Donghae sebal,di saat seperti ini tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyentuh kekasih nya. Ia hanya ingin berdua melepas rindu mereka,sebelum rindu itu bertambah dan bertambah lagi esok.

"Siapa?"

"Kangin Hyung,sukira sebentar lagi selesai dan kita harus cepat kesana. Sebelum Heechul Hyung yang datang duluan."

"Jadi,sampai disini saja?"  
Eunhyuk terlihat kecewa saat saat bersama Donghae harus berakhir,walau iapun ingin menghabiskan malam terkahir bersama sahabat dan Hyung nya.

Donghae tampak menyeringai mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang jelas sekali Enggan moment ini berakhir. Menggoda Eunhyuk seperti nya menarik,  
"Jadi kau ingin sampai dimana?"  
Kerlingan mata Donghae membuahkan rona merah di pipi Eunhyuk

"Eum,bu-bukan itu maksud ku. Aisshh Hae~ jangan membuat ku malu." Eunhyuk merutuki kata nya yang ambigu tadi. Aisshh sekarang pipi nya terasa panas.

"Demi tuhan sayang,jika tidak karna Heechul Hyung dan Leeteuk Hyung aku tidak akan membiarkan mu keluar dari kamar ini."

Eunhyuk terkekeh "Cha kita harus pergi sekarang."

.

.  
.

" sebenarnya hal yang aku khawatirkan, ketika aku di pusat pelatihan. ketika itu aku benar-benar tenang dan sejuk. tampaknya seperti Eunhyuk akan melakukannya dengan baik tapi aku sangat khawatir tentang Donghae. anak yang benar-benar hidup dengan semua di lakukan oleh Hyung-nya. Hyung-nya benar-benar mencuci untuk dia dan memberinya makanan jadi aku benar-benar khawatir tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika kita tidak melakukan itu."

Setelah cekout Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung pergi menuju cafe mouse and rabbit,dimana semua orang sudah menunggu.  
Di jalan mereka menyempatkan mendengar siaran langsung radio sukira yang di pandu oleh Heechul. Dan topik nya seperti nya mengenai Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Donghae yang sedang menyetir berdecak kesal,kenapa Hyung nya harus berbicara seperti itu di radio. Itu memalukan...  
"Aku terkesan sangat manja."

Dengan hodie hitam yang membungkus tubuh nya yang ramping juga menutupi rambut nya yang sudah plontos Eunhyuk mengulum senyum, "bukan nya Heechul Hyung benar?aku juga khawatir tentang itu."

"Tapi itu memalukan sayang,bukti nya aku bisa menjaga mu. Heechul Hyung berlebihan."

"Karna ia sayang padamu Hae,ia khawatir padamu melebihi ia khawatir padaku. Walau selama ini Heechul Hyung selalu berbuat sedikit kasar namun ia adalah ibu bagi kita. Ia selalu menjaga kita."

"Kau benar,bukan sedikit tapi ia benar-benar selalu mengerikan jika kata-katanya tadi itu terkesan aku bukan pria sejati."

"Ck sudahlah." potong Eunhyuk "Oh iya,besok biar Leeteuk Hyung dan Kangin Hyung saja yang mengantar ku. Aku tidak mau menangis disana. Kau bisa mengunjungiku sesudah nya."

"Tapi?" Donghae hendak protes namun

"Jika kau ikut. aku yakin,aku akan menangis lagi."

Benar juga,akan sangat berat jika besok ia ikut mengantar Eunhyuk "Baiklah,apapun untuk mu sayang."Walau berat,Donghae menerima permintaan Eunhyuk toh ia bisa mengunjungi Eunhyuk setelah acara nya selesai.

.

.

"Yakk kalian dari mana saja." cerca Kangin begitu Donghae dan Eunhyuk memasuki ruang khusus di cafe mouse and rabbit

"Maaf Hyung kami terlambat."  
Eunhyuk membungkukan badan beberapa kali.

"Cepat duduk kita pesan makanan. Heechul sudah di jalan ."  
Changmin menarik Eunhyuk untuk duduk di sebelah nya di ikuti Donghae.

"Seperti nya tidak ada yang terjadi?" Kangin menatap Eunhyuk dari bawah keatas berulangkali,menajam kan mata barangkali ada bukti yang terlewat oleh mata nya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hyung?" Donghae memutar bola mata nya. Hyung nya memang bermulut bocor,disini banyak para Hobae nya tapi see! bibir nya tidak bisa menyaring.

"Kangin sudahlah." potong Leeteuk yang mengerti arah pembicaraan kekasih nya.

"Baiklah sayang." kangin akhir nya menyerah.  
Pawang Kangin memang hanya Leeteuk.

.

.

Ini adalah setelah dua jam mereka bersama,mengenang kembali masa-masa dulu hingga sekarang. Ternyata banyak moment yang mereka hampir lupakan satu sama lain.  
Para hobae mereka ikut mengobrol dan menceritakan bagaimana mereka mengidolakan sunbae nya dulu ketika mereka belum menjadi apa-apa.  
"Bagaimana jika kita mengambil foto pasti para Fans sudah menunggu foto kita." ujar Yesung yang di angguki semua orang diasana

"jin-ah ambilkan foto untuk kita." jongjin segera meraih phonsel Yesung dan menekan icon camera

Semua yang ada disana sudh siap di foto dengan posisi Changmin,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Kangin,Heechuk,Yesung,Leeteuk,Minho,Suho,chanyeol.

"Hana dul set." semua bergaya dan beberapa moment berhasil di abadikan,seperti ketika Donghae mencium pipi Eunhyuk dan mereka sama-sama saling memandang.

"Wow Donghae Hyung romantis..." teriak Jonjin Semua mata menatap Donghae "Apa yang kau lakukan Donghae-ya?"

"Aku hanya mencium pipi nya."

Dan semua orang mendelik mendengar penuturan kelewat polos Donghae. ck jika foto itu di publis bisa-bisa Lee sooman akan pusing dibuat nya

"Lagi?" tanya Jongjin melihat para Hyung nya mengabaikan camera yang on. Hiss tangan nya sudah pegal.

"Heum." jawab semua serempak

"Tunggu Jin-ah...Yakk lee Donghae pindah jangan di situ,aku ingin disebelah Eunhyuk. Minggir!" Kangin dengan kekuatan super nya menarik Donghae,menjauhkan nya dari Eunhyuk.

"Jahat sekali." decak Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya meringis melihat Donghae yang di tarik paksa. Siapa yang berani melawan Kangin? Ah tentu saja Leeteuk dan Heechul Hyung.

"Sudah duduk disini." ujar Heechul Sekarang posisi nya menjadi Changmin,Eunhyuk,Kangin,Heechul,Donghae,Yesung,Leeteuk,Minho,Suho,chanyeol.

"Hana,dul,set..." klik klik Klik Klik Beberapa pose di abadikan.

"Sudah terlalu larut,sebaik nya kita pulang. Suho,chanyeol terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu. Pulanglah besok pasti jadwal kalian padat." Kedua member exo itu mengangguk dan segera pulang setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan dan semangat untuk Eunhyuk.

Di susul Changmin dan Minho yang meninggalkan mereka,

"Hyuk pulanglah,tidur dan istirahat lah besok aku dan Kangin akan mengantar mu. Heechul dan Yesung mempunyai jadwal. Lalu kau Donghae ,apa kau ikut?"

"Hyukiie tidak ingin aku ikut Hyung."

"Eung?" semua orang disana mengerutkan dahi..

"Aku pasti menangis jika ada Donghae disana."

"Baiklah."

"Di luar banyak fans. Siap-siaplah Hyung." ujar Jongjin sebelum keluar dari ruang khusus itu

"Ayo keluar bersama?" ajak Donghae

"Tapi Hae eomma mengirim mobil dan supir aku pulang kerumah saja. Mereka menunggu ku."

"Jadi aku pulang sendiri?" wajah Donghae terlihat kecewa.

"Maafkan aku Hae."

"Baiklah,hati-hati dijalan sayang." Eunhyuk mengangguk .

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan beriringan,di depan pintu keluar Eunhyuk menyempatkan diri memeluk Donghae "Maafkan aku." ucap Eunhyuk menyesal,Eunhyuk masih tidak enak membiarkan Donghae menyetir sendiri.

"Gwaenchana,hati-hati." bisik Donghae

Eunhyuk keluar dari cafe lebih dulu,di susul para Hyung nya dan di sambut teriak hiateris para ELF.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir untuk Eunhyuk menggunakan nama Eunhyuk karna mulai tanggal 13 october 2015 ia bukan lagi Eunhyuk si artis atau anggota dari boyband terkenal Super junior,mulai sekarang ia adalah Lee Hyukjae warga korea yang sedang melaksanakan tugas nya.

~Selamat bertugas Lee Hyukjae~

Walau bukan lagi Eunhyuk satu hal yang tidak akan berubah Eunhyuk atau Lee Hyukjae tetap saja ia adalah kekasih Lee Donghae..

.

The end for story but not The end for HAEHYUK .  
Huhuhu ini gagal parah :( maafkan saya karena ini berantakan . hiks maklum ini ff kilat dan nulis ketika sedang sedih dengan kepergian Hyukiie ...  
Semoga ada yang berkenan memberikan Riview :') karena aku baru tahu cara publis di ffn jadilahh ini baru di post :D See you next FF ^^ 


End file.
